Prue's Secret
by Darla's-Fallen-Angel
Summary: After Andy's death Prue tells her sisters something about him that will change their lives forever. FINISHED
1. Breakdown

**Prue's Secret**

**Chapter one**

            "Prue, honey, come on were going to be late" Piper told her older sister, looking at her from the door way of her room. "Coming" Prue answered in a monotone and she stood up and grabbed her purse, and catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She was wearing black from head to toe; she and her sisters were headed to Andy's funeral. Prue signed and flicked her hair over her shoulder before following Piper down the stairs.

~~*~~

            They drove to the church in silence, and Prue looked out the window dreading it more with every mile that they came closer to Andy's funeral .After a few minutes Piper pulled into the parking lot and turned off the car, starting to get out, Phoebe got out too and they looked expectantly at Prue who remained frozen in her seat. "Come on Prue" Phoebe said softly. "Okay" Prue agreed, starting to unbuckle her seat belt, but she stopped again, "You two go ahead" Prue said, not looking her sisters in the eye as she spoke, "I'm just going to say here" "Prue" Piper said, glancing at the church hesitantly, they were already late. "It's fine Piper, I just don't want to…I can't…just go" Prue said shrugging, unable to put her feelings in to words "Are you sure?" Phoebe asked, "I really think that you'll regret it if you don't come too" Prue smiled thinly when Phoebe said regret, there were a lot of things she regretted with Andy, but she was sure that this would not be one of them, "Just go, I'm fine, I just want to say here" Prue insisted and her sisters could see that she wasn't going to change her mind.

            Prue laid her head against the car window as she watched her sisters walk away, there was so much she wished they understood, that she wanted to tell them about Andy, to explain how she was acting, she knew that they were worried about her, she'd never cried over his death, she knew that they thought there was something very wrong with her that Andy got killed right in front of her and she didn't even shed a tear, but she couldn't. Prue didn't know what she felt, she knew that she should be sad, but she just…wasn't, Prue felt empty, she felt regrets about their relationship, but not sadness, it was sort of a relief to her, Prue thought she'd gotten over what happed to her so many years ago, but every time she saw Andy, she was forced to relive it again and, at least, now with his death maybe it would end. 

~~*~~

            An hour later Piper and Phoebe walked back to the car, both of their eyes rimmed red from crying. "Andy's parents asked where you were" Piper told Prue once she got in the car. "Oh" Prue answered, "I'll drive" she volunteered, hoping to distract herself from her sisters. "Um, Okay" Piper said, surprised Prue changed the subject so quickly. Prue started the car, mentally blocking out her sisters conversation "Prue" Piper said, concerned as she saw her older sister grip the steeling wheel so tight that her knuckles were white. Prue didn't answer. "Prue" Piper said again, reaching over and resting a hand lightly on Prue's arm. Prue flinched when Piper touched her and the car swerved a little bit. "What? Sorry Piper I wasn't listening" Prue said as calmly as she could. "I just asked if you were okay, you're not the only one who lost Andy, you can talk about it with us too" Piper told her. Phoebe nodded, looking at Prue from the back seat "Andy was a great guy, we'll all miss him" she said sincerely. 

            Prue shook her head, they had no idea, no idea what he was really like. "It's okay to miss him too, honey" Phoebe added. Prue shook her head more forcefully "No" she said softly, they were pulling into the driveway of the manor now. "Yes it is" Piper added. "Stop!" Prue said, her voice much louder than she meat it to be. Piper and Phoebe looked at her in surprise "Don't talk about him!" Prue shouted, her voice was shrill and on the edge of hysterical. She got out of the car and walked into the manor, going straight up to her room without even looking back at her sisters.

            Prue sat on her bed and pulled her knees up to her chest, rocking back and forth, staring into space, she just couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't sit there and have everyone tell her how great Andy was. Nobody knew…no body knows, it repeated in Prue's head over and over; you can't tell…nobody knows…you can't tell people now. 

            Piper knocked on Prue's door and then walked in without waiting for an answer. She sat on the edge of Prue's bed next to her, unsure of what to say, Prue didn't even seem aware of her presence. "Prue" Piper said softly, not knowing what else to say. "I can't tell" Prue said, more to herself than Piper. "Tell what?" Piper asked, scooting closer to Prue slowly, hoping she would flinch this time. "I can't tell" Prue repeated, still rocking herself back and forth. "You can tell me anything" Piper replied, wrapping her arms around Prue, hoping she could coax her into talking. The soft understanding in Piper's voice was too much for Prue and she broke down completely. Prue hugged Piper and started to sob. "Oh Piper" Prue sobbed "Piper…Piper…Piper" Piper hugged her back, afraid for her; Piper had never seen Prue cry before, let alone completely breakdown like this. "What happened?" Piper asked quietly. Prue shook her head and cried harder "I…I…oh, Piper…he raped me" Prue cried. Piper gasp in surprise, this was the last thing she expected to hear Prue say. "Who raped you?" Piper asked, tears coming to her eyes as well. Prue looked Piper in the eye for the first time in a while, Piper realized. "Andy" Prue whispered and seemed almost surprised herself that she said it aloud "Andy raped me"

A/N: Don't forget to review!  


	2. What Andy Did

**Prue's Secret**

**Chapter Two "What Andy Did"**

A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed! 

            "He…raped you" Piper repeated wondering if she heard Prue wrong. It didn't make sense, what Prue was saying. Andy would never do something like that, it was Andy, they had known him forever. "Are you sure?" Piper asked instantly regretting it the second the words were out of her mouth, of course she's sure, Piper told herself as Prue's liquid blue eyes looked up at her hurt. "Y-you don't believe me" Prue said in between sobs. "No, honey, I do, I'm sorry, I…" Piper trailed off, tears were streaming down her face as well. She did believe Prue, but it was still just hard to imagine Prue; strong confident Prue getting taken advantage of by anyone, but especially Andy. "I do believe you" Piper said again and Prue just nodded seemingly slipping back into her own world again "No you don't" Prue said, more to herself than Piper. "No one would believe me…I knew it…I shouldn't have told…shouldn't have told" Prue repeated to herself shaking her head. 

            "Prue" Piper said, snapping her back to reality, it scared Piper how Prue was acting, how that some times it was like she didn't even notice Piper was there. "Prue…" Piper said again and trailed off, she had so many questions, how could this happen to her big sister? "When?" Piper asked, barely being able to choke out that one word "When did it happen?" Prue hesitated and her lower lip trembled like she was going to burst into tears again. "Long time ago" Prue answered sounding much younger than her 27 years. "We were teenagers…I was 17" Prue said getting a faraway look in her eyes like she was remembering it. Then she shuddered violently and shook her head, looking sadly at Piper.

            "10 years ago?" Piper asked surprised "You've been dealing with this for ten years?" Prue nodded. "I promised him I would tell" Prue said as a few more tears slipped out of the cornet of her eye "I tried to keep my promise, I really did, Piper" Piper hugged her tighter "I know Prue, but you should have told sooner. You should't have had to go through it alone. My God ten years" Piper said again incredulously. "You have to tell someone…the police" Piper stopped realizing that telling the police would do nothing now, ten years later and especially after Andy's death. Piper looked down a t Prue, at a loss for words, she wanted to help her sister so badly, she wanted to take all her pain away, but she had no idea what to say or do, Prue just looked so…desperate.

            "Do you want to talk about it?" Piper asked her gently. "No!" Prue answered immediately, shaking her head forcefully, "No, Piper, please don't make me talk about it, please" Prue begged. "Okay, okay, calm down, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, I just thought it might make you feel better" Piper replied looking towards Prue's open door wishing Phoebe would come in and help her. Help her do what exactly she didn't know, but Phoebe could always cheer Prue up and she really needed it right now.

            "Prue, honey, can I ask you a question?" Piper asked, not wanting to upset her more but her curiosity getting the better of her. "Un-huh" Prue answered, wiping her eyes and untangling herself from Piper's arms, laying down on her bed and curling up, her back to Piper. "Was that the only time Andy…" Piper couldn't seem to make herself say it. She got up and sat next to Prue's balled up form on the bed "Was it only once?" she asked. "Y-yes" Prue whimpered, and curled into a ball tighter "I'm not going to talk about it" she said again, "I shouldn't have told you" "I'm happy you did, you needed to tell someone" Piper replied and was about to say more when Prue interrupted her "I just want to be alone Piper" she said, still not looking a her. Piper was surprised "Are you sure?" she asked. Prue sighed "Piper…just go" Prue id sounding tired and defeated. "Okay, I'll be downstairs if you need me" she told Prue as she walked out the door.

            Prue sighed again when she heard Piper walk out, tears of shame and humiliation burned her eyes, _how could I tell?_ Prue thought miserably, _I shouldn't have said anything, now Piper's going to worry about me; this is my problem not hers. How could I do this to her…or Andy?_

A/N: Review! Review! Review! :-D


	3. Denial

Prue's Secret

Chapter Three "Denial"

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!

About an hour later, Prue decided she should go down stairs and face her sisters, and the myriad of questions that was sure to come. Prue got up, wiped her eyes and walked slowly down the stairs, deciding to tell them as little as possible. She wondered if Piper had told Phoebe about it already, but her unspoken question was answered when she walked down the stairs and saw Piper and Phoebe sitting on the couch together, tears brimming in both of their eyes. 

Prue stood awkwardly at the base of the stairs wondered what she should say. But Piper looked up and noticed her before she got the chance to say anything. "Prue" Piper said, wiping her eyes and standing up. Phoebe stood up too and rushed over to Prue, about to wrap her up in a hug, but Prue ducked and stepped out if the way of Phoebe's arms. She just…didn't feel like being touched right now. Phoebe put her arms back down at her side, visibly hurt by Prue's actions. "I'm so sorry, Prue" Phoebe told her sincerely "Piper just told me and…I'm so, so sorry" 

Prue shrugged, forcing herself to be indifferent to the whole thing, "Oh, yeah, that…well, its okay Phoebe. It was a long time ago and I'm fine now." Prue said, disgusted with herself for lying to the two people she cared about most. _But lying is still easier_, Prue reminded herself, _it's still easier than reliving it_. Piper looked at her in surprise, "But Prue, an hour ago you-" "Piper I said I'm fine" Prue snapped, interrupting her. Piper stopped speaking, taken aback by Prue's sudden change in attitude, "Prue" she said again, more decidedly, "You need to talk about this, how are you ever going to get over this if you act like nothing happened" "Nothing did happen, Piper. Andy and I were on a date one night and he got a little rough with me. End of story" Prue said and swallowed a gasp before it reached her lips; she never said anything about where they were when it happened to before, she was telling them too much. 

Piper shook her head and looked sadly at Prue, "That's not what you told me before" she answered quietly. Prue shook her head not knowing what else to do, the memories of that night were rushing back to her, and it was getting harder and harder to repress them, "I'm not going to talk about this now" Prue told her sister briskly, turning and walking toward the door, "I'm going to go to work" she told her sisters, _anything to get away from here_, she silently added. "Prue, it's 10 at night" Phoebe told her, "and it's a Saturday" Piper added. Prue paused, with her hand on the door knob, damnit, she was so close. "Well, then I'm going…"Prue trailed off realized she really had no where else to go. " Never mind where I'm going I'll be back whenever" Prue snapped, yanking the door open and practically running to her car, she didn't really care where she went, she just had to get away. 

"Does this remind you of when Prue was a teenager or what?" Phoebe commented to Piper as they watched their oldest sister drive away. Piper nodded and then froze, "Yeah Phoebe, when she was 17" the realization lit her chocolate brown eyes, "That's when Prue started to go though her rebellious phase, maybe it was after…" Again Piper trailed off, unable to say the word, Phoebe nodded, "I hope she doesn't fall into that again, she was so reckless it almost got her killed the last time"

~~*~~

Prue drove out of the manor driveway, still wondering where she should go. She and Andy's swing in the park where they always went to talk flashed into her mind, but she pushed the thought away quickly. _I'm trying to forget what happened to me_, Prue reminder herself, _not dredge more of it up_. Finally she decided she'd just go to work, that was where she usually went when she couldn't deal with being at home. _That's why I work 12 hour days_, Prue mused with a hint of bitterness.

When Prue walked of inside Bucklands she was surprised to see that she wasn't the only one who was working late, Jack Sheridan was there too. Jack looked up at her and smiled as she walked by his office on the way to her own. "Prue" he called and Prue paused, trying to decide if she should walk in and talk to him or just ignore him and walk away. They had been flirting for months now, but Prue just didn't know if she could deal with him right now. "Hey, Prue" Jack said again snapping Prue out of her thoughts and she realized she had been standing in the doorway of his office for a few minutes without saying anything. "Oh, um, yeah Jack?" Prue asked, embarrassed and flustered that she was already acting weird around him. "Are you okay?" Jack asked, getting up from his desk and walking towards her. 

Prue shrugged, "Not really" she answered. "Want to talk about what's bothering you?" Jack asked. Prue smiled and again replied, "Not really"  "Well do you at least want to grab some dinner with me?" Jack asked, "I've been here since noon and I'm starving" "Sure" Prue answered, deciding Jack would be a good distraction from her problems.

They decided to get fast food since all the restaurants had already closed because by now it was almost midnight. Prue and Jack laughed and talked all throughout dinner, but Prue still couldn't get her mind off of Andy, or her sisters. All night she felt memories of the night with Andy tugging at her conciseness, trying to break to the surface and it took all of Prue's will power to push them back down; because that's what she'd always done, before she told Piper what happened, she really couldn't remember anything at all about that night, she knew Andy raped her, but everything else was incredibly fuzzy, but now, the more she talked about it, the more bits and pieces she was remembering. Prue was afraid what would happen if she ever remembered the entire thing, she almost went to pieces just telling Piper what happened to her and that was with no real memory of it, she had no idea how she could handle it if she remembered everything thing in vivid detail. 

Prue yawned and curled up in the seat of Jack's car realizing how tired she was and the reassuring sound of Jack's voiced lulled her to sleep.

~~*~~

            When Prue was asleep, more of that night with Andy came back to her in her dreams. They were in Andy's car, drinking some vodka that Andy had taken from his parent's liquor cabinet. Prue was getting very drunk. She leaned over and kissed Andy. Prue's dream faded to black and the next thing she saw was Andy on top of her. 

            Jack looked over at Prue and smiled, realizing she'd fallen asleep. It was almost two in the morning and Jack decided that he'd better wake her up and take her home so her sisters wouldn't worry. "Prue" Jack said softly, she didn't even stir. "Prue wake up" Jack said, gently shaking her.

            Prue felt someone touch her and in her dream Andy was still on top of her. Prue shuddered, "No Andy" she mumbled still asleep as she squirmed in her seat. Prue felt someone shake her again, "Andy, NO" she screamed, her eyes snapping open as she sat bolt upright, but she didn't see the inside of Jack's car with him looking at her in surprise and concern, she still saw the image from her dream, the image she'd tried so hard to block out for 10 years, Andy on top of her, raping her. Prue shuddered again and pulled her knees up to her chin, rolling into a ball once again. "No Andy" she whispered, not even aware that she'd started to cry "No Andy…Andy no, stop…Andy" she repeated over and over again, starting to shake as she cried harder.

            "Prue, its okay you're safe" Jack said, surprised at her reaction and the fact that she didn't even seem to notice him, even when he spoke. "Shh Prue, it's okay" Jack said again, as he started to wrap his arms around her but stopped and thought better of it when she shuddered again, her whole body shaking with the force of it. "I'm going to take you home" Jack told her as he started the car. 

            Prue finally stopped crying and was too exhausted to even speak. As Jack drove Prue woke up more and realized where she was, and what she was saying. Prue and Jack rode the rest of the way to the manor in silence, Prue didn't have to worlds to explain to him what happened to her with anything but the truth and she was barely holding on the her last thread of sanity as it was, she didn't know what she would do if he started to ask questions, but thankfully he didn't and when they reached the manor, Prue thanked him for the ride and slipped out of the car quickly, before he had a chance to say anything.

            She walked shakily up to the manor and opened the door, seeing that Piper was still awake and waiting up for her. Tears came to Prue eyes; she had never been so happy to see one of her sisters before. Prue took one look at Piper sitting on the couch and collapsed into her arms, crying until she dosed off to sleep.  

A/N: Please review :-D


	4. Reliving

**Prue's Secret**

**Chapter 4 "Reliving"**

When Prue woke up the next morning she was still on the couch with Piper curled up, asleep next to her. Prue remembered the events of the night before and shook her head wondering how she was ever going to look Jack in the eyes again, she was sure he'd want an explanation and she knew she couldn't…wouldn't give him one. She could barely explain it to herself compared to someone else she didn't even know that well. But the more Prue thought about it, she realized that she needed to explain it, to tell someone. Maybe it would make her feel better and at least it would release her from the hell of having to relive it on her own. 

            Prue sat up ad looked down at Piper, watched her sleep. After a few minutes Piper opened her eyes as well and yawned, "Morning Prue" she said, sitting up too. "Morning" Prue replied, and started to say something else but paused again; she so much wanted to tell Piper what happen to her, have someone else understand. But a part of her just couldn't. Prue couldn't imagine telling Piper, making her have to hear about what Prue went though, Piper didn't deserve to carry that kind of burden. 

            "What are you thinking about?" Piper asked quietly, snapping Prue out of her thoughts. "Nothing" Prue replied quickly. "You can tell me" Piper said softly. Prue's eyes filled with tears but she blinked them back "I wish I could" she replied sadly. "You can" Piper said "Prue, you'll feel better if you tell me" Prue looked up, her watery blue eyes meeting Piper's soft brown ones, "Piper, I want to, I do, but I just…can't" Prue told her honestly. She sighed defeated when she saw only confusion in Piper's eyes, _I knew she wouldn't understand_, Prue thought sadly, _but then, how could she? She's never been though_ _something like this._

            Prue stood up, "I'm going to go for a drive" she said, grabbing her purse off the floor from where she dropped it the night before and walked out the door before Piper could say another word. Piper just stared after her silently, wishing she'd just open up and talk to her.

            This time when Prue got in the car, she didn't have to wonder where she should go, she knew exactly where she needed to go; she and Andy's swing. Prue walked along the path in the park and paused when she saw the swing, she hadn't been here since Andy had died, and, Prue realized, this is the first time I've ever been here without him. A single tear rolled down Prue's cheek and she sat down on the swing, "Andy" She said aloud shaking her head, "You really ruined my life and yet I still love you" Prue closed her eyes as she realized it really was true. Whatever hell he had put her though 10 years ago, she still loved him; she loved him then and she still did. "I never stopped loving you Andy" Prue whispered, and for the first time since his death she wished things turned out differently, that he was still alive. _It doesn't matter what he did_, Prue realized, _I still miss him_. And she cried, for the first time, over his death.

            "Prue" she heard her name being whispered and opened her eyes again, seeing Piper standing in front of her, looking more concerned than ever. Prue slid over on the swing to make room for Piper and smiled at her thinly, "Hey" she said. Piper smiled back and sat down, "Hey" They were both silent a moment, then Prue looked over at Piper, "I still love him" she said, then asked "Is that wrong?" "I don't know" Piper said honestly, "I guess not, you did date him for a long time after he…did what he did to you" Piper told her. "It's okay Piper, you can say it; he raped me" Prue said, her tone flat and emotionless. Piper just nodded, and again they were silent. 

            "Tell me" Piper urged her again, knowing that it would be much easier for Prue to work past this if she would finally talk about it. "Okay" Prue said, her resolve not to tell Piper dissolving and she slumped defeatedly in the swing, "Okay" she repeated. "We were 17, Andy and I had been dating for three months and in another month we'd be graduating from high school. He picked me up at the manor for a date, something…something told me I shouldn't go, that something wasn't right with him that night, but of course I ignored it, oh God I wish I hadn't"

*~*~*Flashback*~*~*

            "Hey Andy" I said opening the door. He ginned at me "Hey yourself beautiful" he answered, "Are you ready to go?" "Yeah" I replied, blushing at his earlier compliment and saying goodbye to Grams before I followed Andy to his car. "You didn't really care that much about the movie we were going to see, did you?" he asks me, a mischievous glint shining in his brown eyes. "Not really" I reply, "Why, what did you have planed?" I ask, wondering what Andy looked so happy about. "Thought we could have a picnic in the woods" he replied and I smiled; that sounds so romantic. "That's perfect" I reply, kissing him as he pulls into the camp grounds. "That's not the best part" Andy says, "Look in the picnic basket" "Okay" I answered, pulling it up to the front seat and opening it as Andy parked the car under a cluster of trees. 

            I picnic basket was almost empty except for two sandwiches and a full bottle of vodka. I pull it out and raise an eyebrow, looking at Andy. "Surprise" He says kissing me, "I took it from my parents liquor cabinet" "How classy" I comment sarcastically putting it back in the basket and crossing m arms, "Andy, if you wanted to just get drunk you should have called one of your dumb jock friends, I was expecting a date" I reply. He rolls his eyes and opens the bottle taking a drink and then handing it to me, "Chill out, Prue. We'll still have fun" I consider this and then nod and take the bottle, taking a drink as well. We start to kiss and soon the picnic is completely forgotten as we make out in Andy's car, stopping every few minutes to drink. 

            "Andy" I slur his name and giggle, I've never had this much to drink before. "Hmm?' Andy asked, kissing my neck. "Can you believe we're going to graduate in two months?" "Nope" Andy replies, unclasping my bra and trying to pull my shirt off. "Hey" I say, pushing it back down. "What?" he asks innocently. "I don't want you feeling me up in your car, anyone could just drive by and see us" I reply, hiccup and giggle again. "Relax, were in the woods, no ones going to see us" Andy replies, kissing me and crawling on top of me. The weight of him on me makes me lay down and I drop the now empty bottle of vodka. "What are you doing?" I ask, as Andy stats to pull my jeans off. "What do you think I'm doing?" he answers with a laugh. "Hey, wait a minute" I say, trying to sit up, "But we're never done that before, and I don't want my first time to be in a car" I answer. "Shh" Andy replies, pushing me back down and kissing me, while he pulls my pants the rest of the way off. I break the kiss and shake my head, "No Andy" I tell him, trying to shove him off of me, when he doesn't budge I repeat, "No". "Hush Prue it won't take that long" Andy says kissing me again. "No, Andy stop it" I snap, stating to get pissed at he's not listening. "Damnit Prue, shut up. I do everything for you, just to this one thing for me, okay?" Andy asks. "Okay" I whisper, trying to convince myself that he's right, but the weight of him of top of me and the rough way he's puling my clothes off scares me and I try to stop him again. "No! Wait, I changed my mind. Andy stop" I almost beg the last part and gasp as pain shoots though my abdomen. I fall silent then, and tears stream out of my eyes, both from pain and fear. My mind is still screaming for him to stop, to get off of me, but I can't seem to make my mouth work, so I just look away and wait for it to be over. I think about my sisters, about Grams, about anything that will keep my mind off of what's happening to me. And soon it's over; Andy rolls off of me and sits up, kissing me again. "I love you Prue Halliwell" he whispers into the dark. I smile and wipe the tears from my eyes; Andy has never told me he loved me before. "I-I love you too, Andy" I answer, my voice still shaky from unshed tears and I sit up slowly, wincing in pain. 

            I pull my clothes back on and wonder what exactly happen to me, the first word that flies though my mind is rape, but I convince myself that it couldn't be, Andy said he loved me. And if he loved me he wouldn't rape me. The thought comforts me and I push away the rational part of my mind that tells me otherwise, sinking into a deep denial that would follow me for the next ten years.

            Andy drives me home and drops me off. It was past my curfew, so I had to sneak back in the house so I wouldn't wake up Grams. I lay awake in bed that night realizing nothing would never be the same again, but in a way it was, I got up and went to school the next day, went to cheerleading and Andy drove me home, just like the day before. After school that day was the only time Andy ever spoke of what he did to me. "I'm sorry" he started off by saying, "I guess I really wasn't myself last night. I had way too much to drink and took things way to far" Andy said and then turned to look at me, "Are you mad at me?" he asked. "No" I replied honestly, and I really wasn't I was still reeling from what happened, I hadn't had time to be mad yet. "Okay, good" Andy said kissing me, "But promise me you won't tell anyone?" Andy asked, "Since there's really nothing to tell anyway" "O-Okay" I agreed uncertainty. "Good" Andy replied, "Love you, Prue."

*~*~*End of Flashback*~*~*

            Prue shook her head, tears streaming down her face, "That bastard" she said through her sobs, "He used me. He couldn't have loved me, if he did, he would have never…never…" Prue trailed off and started to sob again. Piper hugged her tightly and hoped that this would help Prue be able to move on; she didn't deserve to have to deal with this anymore. She never deserved it in the first place. And Piper was still amazed that Prue had just dealt with it so much on her own, that she just got up and went to school the next day, without telling anyone, ever. Piper realized then that Prue was a much stronger person that she ever thought her to be and that she could only be strong for so long before breaking. "Shh Prue" Piper whispered, rocking her back and forth "Shh honey, its okay, it's over now" 


	5. Moving On

Prue's Secret

Chapter 5 "Moving On"

            Prue sighed and wiped her eyes, realizing Piper was right, it really was over. She'd told someone, finally told someone and now she could start to move on with her life. But move on how? Prue wondered. She and Piper both sat there silently for a few minutes until Piper asked her, "Are you okay, honey?" Prue smiled, "Actually, I am" she replied honestly. "But the strange part about this whole thing is, I don't hate Andy. I know that he used me when we where younger, but I still don't hate him, because I know that he changed; when we we're dating before he died he wasn't that same 17 year old boy, he had grown up. A lot. I guess we both had, but I forgive him." Piper smiled at Prue's words and hugged her again.

*~*~*

The next day Prue woke up feeling much calmer and happier than she had in a long time, but as she got ready for work she still couldn't get Andy off of her mind. She had forgiven him, but there was still something…unresolved, something Prue felt she should do to be able to move on once and for all. On her way out the door Prue grabbed a rose out of the vase on the Halliwell's kitchen table; she was going to Andy's grave.

*~*~*

A half hour later Prue walked among the tombstones, her eyes scanning the name on each one until she found Andy's. Prue paused for a moment , just staring at it, she hadn't been to his funereal and until now his death had never seemed completely real to her, it was naive, but she half expected him to call her or show up on her doorstep for a date. But seeing him name carved in the stone hit her for the first time that he really wasn't coming back. Her eyes filled with tears and she set the single red rose on his grave, forgetting everything she came to say to him, how she felt all those years, how she'd forgiven him. None of that mattered now, Prue stood up and wiped her eyes, the only thing she said before leaving was "Goodbye Andy" 


End file.
